


take a chance on me

by warmesthue



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist!JB!, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Writer!Jinyoung!, a bit of angst?, free form, time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmesthue/pseuds/warmesthue
Summary: jjp before trilogy au!
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

_Tokyo 2012_

Jinyoung reminded himself that he was here for work. That he had no time lounging around the city, that wandering aimlessly along Taito’s side streets in Tokyo made no sense, at almost midnight. He takes comfort in solitude, basking in the continuous chatter of everyone else, within and without this restless city.

He didn’t know how long he was walking for, how many minutes past midnight it already was when he ended up in front of a small izakaya, with room barely enough for around 15 people. The seeming warmth of its interior beckoned him. There was barely anyone inside too, probably people just getting off from work, filling themselves up with food and beer before heading home.

Jinyoung took a seat by the bar, ordered a beer and just quietly and subtly observed everyone else until someone took the seat next to him. Jinyoung tried not to stare but the man caught him looking who simply smiled and nodded at him. He was attractive, for Jinyoung’s standards which, since he was a writer, was kind of too idealistic if he needed to be honest. The man ordered a beer too, a nightcap he said while glancing at Jinyoung and Jinyoung figured he was talking to him. He recognized his accent as someone not from here because he too once had the same accent so he just had to ask.

“Are you from here?” Jinyoung asked, in Japanese.

“Oh no, I’m just travelling, was walking around.. and ended up here. I’m from Korea. How about you?” It was obvious he hasn’t been practicing speaking the language for a long time because there were gaps here and there but of course, that was perfectly understandable. And of course, what were the odds. Or maybe this really happened a lot, and this was the only time that Jinyoung wanted to pay attention.

“I’m Korean too, but I’m here for work.” Jinyoung said, now in Korean. “Jinyoung.”

“Oh, I’m Jaebeom. I’m just a tourist but of course I picked up some Japanese here and there. How long are you staying here for?”

“Just this week. You?”

“Just this week too. Coincidences, huh?” Jaebeom said with a chuckle.

Maybe it was being in a foreign country, meeting someone from your own country, that made it easy to talk. Since there was an automatic point of commonality, everything else can be adjusted, the conversation could always go back to their hometowns, to where they grew up, and of course, how strange it was picking up a conversation with someone with the same mother tongue. But also, maybe it can be a genuine connection too, Jinyoung was one to believe in chance encounters after all. The night drawled on with both of them getting into each other’s careers, their purpose of going here, and the places they have seen so far. It wasn’t forced, just like how they found themselves in the same place in a foreign country, it was coincidence but also chance. So when they realized they already got through five beers each, Jinyoung’s sight starting to blur, he knew he was fairly comfortable.

“How about some hot convenience store food?” Jaebeom asked, having already paid for the bill, despite Jinyoung’s protests.

“You don’t wanna get some sleep yet?”

“It’s not every day that I’m in this city so maybe I’ll just catch some sleep when I get back to Korea.”

“Reasonable.” Jinyoung said quietly, smiling.

Jaebeom was almost the same height as him but he was broad, significantly so. His eyes noticeably turned into half-moon crescents when he smiled. Not that Jinyoung was taking note, but maybe these details would matter, eventually.

They headed to the nearest convenience store in the area, the first they saw in less than a five-minute walk, its bright lights from the distance almost already blinding Jinyoung. Jaebeom headed straight for the hot food cabinet and Jinyoung mindlessly went around the different shelves, ending up in front of the drinks section. He was in a daze when he felt someone elbow at his side.

“What are you thinking of?” Jaebeom was also looking straight at the refrigerator full of drinks.

“How strange this is. Like a fever dream.” Jinyoung glanced at Jaebeom, knowing Jaebeom was also looking at him just before it was his turn to look.

“What is? Being in a convenience store at 4 in the morning with someone you just met tonight?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“You’re not complaining about it, though.”

“I’m not.” Jinyoung smiled, meeting Jaebeom’s smile, as he turned to grab a yogurt drink.

“If we met in Seoul, do you think you’d talk to me?” Jaebeom asked him while they were weaving through Ueno Park, just past 5 am which was the time the park opened.

They decided to walk some more, wait for the sky to lighten up because it was always a good idea to make the most out of a city like Tokyo.

“Depending on the circumstances, probably.” Jinyoung chuckled quietly, finally feeling the tiredness from being up almost 24 hours now.

Jinyoung kept noticing as they were walking that Jaebeom’s hand seemed to be brushing too much with his own. Not that he was complaining and maybe it’s just because of indigestion but he could feel something fluttering in his gut.

“Would it be weird if someone held your hand having just known him for less than what, ten hours?” Jaebeom said quietly, not looking at Jinyoung purposefully.

“Depending on the circumstances.” Jinyoung said, smiling, looking at Jaebeom who was also smiling, and then, throwing all caution to the wind, finally grabbing Jaebeom’s hand as they continued walking, quietly but contentedly.

It wasn’t strange, it felt warm, comforting, Jaebeom’s hand in his. It felt like the most natural thing. Jinyoung thought of how perfect a chance encounter this was. He didn’t want to think of the tomorrow, he wanted to stick with the now, to savor it as much as possible, to remember every detail of it, to bask in the present for as long as he wanted do.

And so they walked, with their fingers interlaced. It was good that it was spring, they weren’t shivering from the cold despite wearing not too many layers. They ended up sitting on a bench facing the pond, hands still clasped together while just quietly looking at the view.

“Isn’t it nice?” Jinyoung said, wondering that he should be tired by now but he isn’t. When he looks at Jaebeom’s face, he isn’t.

“Yes, it is.”

They both stayed like that for a while, until Jinyoung felt a nudge on his side. He fell asleep on Jaebeom’s shoulder. Upon looking at his wristwatch, it was already 9 in the morning. He looked up at Jaebeom who was looking at him, smiling the warmest smile he has ever seen plastered on a person’s face.

“I fell asleep, sorry.”

“It’s okay, you were cute.” Jinyoung can’t help feel something stir inside him, being called by a man who he just met cute, by a man whose hand he was still holding, a man he only met a few hours ago. If someone saw them, they would think they were longtime lovers enjoying the park, enjoying each other’s company.

“When are you leaving?” Jaebeom asked quietly, wrapping his arm around Jinyoung, into which Jinyoung just melted.

“Wednesday. You?”

“Monday. Where are you headed next? You’re travelling for work right?”

“Yeah, my publisher pushed for a book tour so here I am. I’m going to Taiwan next. I’m not sure when I’ll be back home.”

“Well, I have three more days here, starting today. Do you have any more schedules here?”

“None, all done. Do you want to spend those three days with me?”

“I’d be glad to.”

Jinyoung met Jaebeom’s smile with his. Maybe this was good, maybe this was alright, maybe a chance encounter can be extended even for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I know this is fairly short but I already have something in mind where I want this to go, well it's a Before Trilogy au after all. I hope you liked it. updates, ideally, should be up once a week. I'm targeting six chapters! lemme know what u think in the comments!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Tokyo 2012_

It was strange but in a good way, how Jinyoung easily folded into Jaebeom’s touch. How all of it felt familiar, how when Jaebeom only wrapped his arm tighter around Jinyoung, he didn’t have to tell his body to accept it; it came naturally. Three days, they had three days.

“What do you wanna do first?” Jaebeom asked, as they finally sat up from the bench, ready to take on whatever three days would bring them, together.

“A proper nap, could I?” Jinyoung asked, chuckling, but feeling the tiredness seeping in. As much as napping on Jaebeom’s shoulder for a couple hours was nothing less than comfortable, he needed to sleep on a bed if he wanted to make the best out of his time with Jaebeom.

“Where? Where are you staying anyway?”

“In Shinjuku, you? Let’s go. Let’s take the train.”

“Well…. This is strange but my hotel’s there too. This is… surreal.”

Jinyoung wasn’t sure if it was from sleepiness, from disbelief, or from everything else, but all he could do was to stare at Jaebeom’s face, smile at him, and cup his cheek for a split second.

“It is.”

Apparently, Jaebeom’s hotel was just a couple of blocks from Jinyoung’s. Again, what were the odds. Jaebeom decided to check out early and just stay where Jinyoung was staying. They both agreed that it was more practical. Yes that was it, practicality.

In the lobby of Jinyoung’s hotel, he still can’t help but question if this was real, if Jaebeom, the guy he just knew, is not just a figment of his imagination, that him agreeing to spend Jaebeom’s remaining days with him was a sober decision. It was. He didn’t realize he was holding onto Jaebeom’s hand a bit too tightly, as if he was afraid Jaebeom would disappear anytime.

Once at the elevator, hands still clasped together, Jaebeom just gestured for Jinyoung to come closer, and he did, make himself as small as possible so he can fit within Jaebeom’s frame. Jaebeom didn’t feel new, this felt oddly nostalgic, as if Jinyoung was here before, as if in another universe, he knew Jaebeom all along.

Upon opening the hotel suite door, Jinyoung immediately plopped onto his bed. The suite was particularly big for one person. His publisher paid for it and he didn’t imagine bringing some along here. His gut feeling is telling him that this isn’t just sexual, although the tension was present, he wanted to believe there was more to that. Jinyoung’s were already closed when he felt the space next to him on the bed dip which meant Jaebeom was next to him. He felt warm, he felt an arm close around him which only further lulled him to sleep.

When Jinyoung woke up, it was already four in the afternoon. He thought of the strange dream he had, maybe he was reading too much about chance encounters that it got into his head. Only when a body stirred next to him did he realize it wasn’t a dream. The broad-shouldered man with delicate twin moles on top of his left eye was real and he was beside him. Was he here all along? Did last night really happen? Why was the man’s body pressed next to him, in a manner that was too comfortable, too natural for Jinyoung.

“You’re awake.” Jaebeom whispered, smiling up at him, eyes still swollen with sleep.

“It wasn’t a dream.” Jinyoung smiled.

“Yes, three days, you already agreed.”

“Do you want something to eat, there’s room service.”

“Don’t you want to go out instead? I mean, walk a couple blocks, find a good place.”

“Okay.”

An hour later, after showering, separately of course, Jinyoung was sitting next to Jaebeom in a cramped ramen place which Jaebeom guaranteed was one of the best in the city but it was just trying to be lowkey.

“If I don’t enjoy this, you’re paying.” Jinyoung teased Jaebeom. He was enjoying, and he knew Jaebeom felt the same.

“Does that mean if I prove myself right, you’ll be the one paying?” Jaebeom smiled too wide his eyes were barely there.

“Okay, deal.”

Turns out, Jaebeom was right and of course Jaebeom would be, since apparently, he’d been to this place countless of times.

They ended up walking aimlessly again, til the sun went down, til Shinjuku’s night lights became blindingly alive. Now it was Jinyoung’s turn to bring Jaebeom into a place he knew, a favorite of his: a book café tucked in Shinjuku’s quieter parts.

Once in front of each other, Jinyoung knew it was his turn to ask questions.

“What brought you here, why here? Tokyo?”

“Change of scenery I guess. I mean Seoul is too familiar. Or maybe I needed to meet you.” Jaebeom said with a knowing smile that made Jinyoung blush.

“Well then if that’s the case, you’re welcome.” Jinyoung smiled back.

They sip on their coffees slowly, taking their time, exchanging warm glances and smiles. Jinyoung, for the first time in months, felt content. He didn’t feel like thinking of his next destination or his next manuscript. For him, for now, this was enough.

“Wait, I know you’re a writer but what do you write?”

“I write stories. Read them and then let’s talk.” Jinyoung teased.

“Well, I’ll buy a copy right now, could you sign it for me?”

“Maybe, I’d even come up with a special dedication.”

The night wears on. They head to a small izakaya nearby for drinks and more food. By now, almost 24 hours have passed since Jinyoung met Jaebeom, he could say he already knew a lot about the guy. He painted, he held a solo exhibit in Seoul a month ago which was still ongoing and maybe Jinyoung has heard of him or his inner circle at one point but he knew what mattered was the now, how they met now, how Jinyoung knew about Jaebeom now, and how they were with each other now.

Jinyoung didn’t have any difficulties slipping his hand in Jaebeom’s. It felt safe. It felt warm. And every time he would catch Jaebeom just gazing at him, without saying anything, he felt a semblance of contentment, or maybe it wasn’t even just a semblance, it was contentment, plain and simple.

It was almost two in the morning when they found themselves walking aimlessly through Shinjuku’s inner streets, where it felt quiet, where it was safe to press one’s body closer to the other’s as they were walking and talking about anything that came to mind. It would be strange to think that technically, Jaebeom was still a stranger, yet it all felt familiar, as if in a parallel universe, Jinyoung knew Jaebeom all along, that this was the story Jinyoung wanted to write yet in this reality, it was real, he didn’t write it, it was happening to him.

“Could you show me one of your paintings?” Jinyoung asked quietly, as they found themselves in a convenience store, eating instant ramen and just basking in the warmth of the place, and each other.

“You could go to my ongoing exhibit when you go back to Seoul. I’ll give you a special rundown of each piece.” Jaebeom said, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

“It might be over when I come back so show me now. I’ll let you read a story of mine in exchange.” Jinyoung urged, knowing Jaebeom would give in.

Jaebeom, with a smile, pulled out his phone and began showing Jinyoung his paintings. His medium was acrylic, and Jinyoung kind of easily understood why Jaebeom had chose to go to Tokyo. He painted cities, the great urban sprawl. The night lights, the blurred faces of people caught in the crossfire of daily life. They were good. It made Jinyoung think about them, how this chance encounter was truly a chance encounter, how of all people he would meet, it was Jaebeom,

“So, are they good?” Jaebeom asked, quite earnestly.

“So good. It makes me think of this. It makes me think of a new story.”

“What story?”

And this was it, Jinyoung thought. This was the cue—this was the story. He didn’t care if Jaebeom’s lips still glistened from the instant ramen broth, or everything seemed too bright in this well-lit convenience store, this was it. He leaned in, as Jaebeom leaned in too. A soft kiss. A silent understanding. With eyes closed, Jinyoung felt safe, as if he was enclosed in the warmest embrace.

“That’s part of it.” Jinyoung said, smiling wide. And smiling even wider when he saw that Jaebeom understood. This is only part of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know these updates are short but!!!! i assure you this is going somewhere. thank you for bearing with me once again!!! another update will come in a few days!


End file.
